cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Electro
'''Electro '''is an evil video game character and the main antagonist in the movie Video Game Life Electro is a ruthless and cruel virus who used to be the ruler and hero of his game called Lighting Cat until it lost its popularity to Matthew and his friends racing transformed. After escaping his game from being unplugged, Electro turned into a merciless, cruel and intimidating serial killer. He kills video game characters and their leaders of various arcade games as for revenge for being popular than his. With his electrical pincer finger, he's able to enter arcade games without being zapped by the lasers that's in Game Central Station. Electro currently roamed in Matthew and his friends racing transformed trying to find a way to overthrow the game's ruler/king, Virtual Matthew and kill him as revenge for having his game unplugged. Which is why it's up to Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to stop Electro and save the arcade from his heinous wrath. Background Electro was made the protagonist and hero of his former game Lighting Cat which was created by Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack. Electro's goal in the game is to capture all of the mice without being hit by a household object. The higher the lever, the more fun the game gets. Electro's game was very popular but when Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack made a racing game called "Matthew and his friends racing transformed." It was a racing game that was based on Matthew and his friends. When you're racing on the track, your character's track would change into a boat or plane. After Matthew and his friends racing transformed was plugged into the arcade, Electro lost all of his popularity and since the arcade didn't want to play Lighting Cat anymore, the owner Harvey Flint unplugged the game. Electro was able to escape the game along with his minions the Static Cats. Electro then vowed to get revenge on Virtual Matthew for his game being more popular than his former one and on his creators for creating Matthew and his friends racing transformed. Electro then started his life as an evil and intimidating virus. Electro would sneak into an arcade without being spotted by an officer and if he gets spotted by a Surge Protector, he'll murder them by using his electrical pincer finger. With no witnesses, Electro can take over the game. Once Electro puts the entire game in shock, he escapes the game and to make sure that none of the citizens of the video game escape their game, Electro places an electrical force field around the entire exit of the game thus trapping them in their game and letting them be killed when Harvey Flint unplugs the game. Sometime in 2017, Electro entered Matthew and his friends racing transformed and he hid underground where the Video Game Graveyard was along with his minions. Electro has tried many attempts to murder Virtual Matthew or put the game in shock but luckily, Virtual Matthew is smart enough to prepare himself and his game for viruses like Electro, himself. Electro is trying to figure out a way to kill Virtual Matthew, destroy Matthew and his friends racing transformed and rule the arcade as their Video Game King. Personality Electro is a highly arrogant and selfish video game character. Electro loves to brag about how great he is and used to love game players playing his game because he loves the game players praising him for his "awesomeness." Electro loves his game because it helps him earn the total popularity that he needs for his game. Electro shows a strong hatred of other video game and their leaders and Electro will do anything to rid himself of games that are better than his if it means to kill them. After his game was unplugged due to Matthew and his friends racing transformed having more popularity than his former one, Electro developed an evil and insane personality, meaning Electro will do anything to meet his deadline, meaning if he wants to destroy a game in exactly 72 hours, he won't stop at anything even it mean to kill the gang members that he assigned from the game that he's in. Electro shows a deep hatred of Virtual Matthew because Virtual Matthew is ruler of the game that caused his game to be unplugged and he doesn't like Virtual Matthew being intelligent because before he came across Virtual Matthew, none of the video game rulers weren't wise or aware enough to protect their own game from him. Electro will not stop at anything in his plan until Virtual Matthew is dead. Electro has two different sides of evil. He goes from humorous and vain to abusive and murderous. Electro mostly kill his enemies (mostly video game characters) by using his electrical pincer finger. Physical Appearance Electro is a slender but muscular video game cat with blue fur. The fur coat he has one is almost like electricity. He's both strong and handsome. When Electro grew to his monstrous size in the climax of the film, he became extremely muscular and his teeth and claws were more sharper. Even his electrical pincer finger became equipped with more power. Appearances Video Game Life Years after taking over and destroying different arcade games, Electro decided to roam in Matthew and his friends racing transformed, plotting a good revenge plan and trying to figure out what time to strike it on his enemies. Electro then knew what to do. He then got to work on working on a device that will allow humans and/or animals to enter the favorite games and they will not be able to get out once the 24 hours are up. Once the arcade was closed, Electro turned his device called The Video Game Entrance Opener on and he ordered his minions, the Static Cats to bring the device into the real world so, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack can discover it. Matthew then programmed the Video Game Entrance Opener to open a door to Matthew and his friends racing transformed. While the boys were looking at the game from a distance, the Static Cats snuck up on the boys and they pushed them into the game and they had exactly 24 hours to get out of the game world or they'll be stuck forever. The Static Cats then chased Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack all over Matthew and his friends racing transformed. The boys then hitched a ride on a space pod and the Static Cats tried to shoot them down by using their electrical blasts but they kept on missing. The green Static Cat was able to line up a decent shot at the space pod's fuel pack causing the space pod to crash and land somewhere outside of the racetrack of the game The Static Cats went back to Electro's lair which was located under Matthew and his friends racing transformed and located next to the Video Game Graveyard. While he's down there, Electro would torture the souls of the dead video game characters that he killed. The Static Cats told Electro that they shot down Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack but instead of Electro being happy he was mad because he specifically told his minions that he wanted Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack alive. To calm Electro down, the green Static Cat told Electro that Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were still alive. Electro said that by 2100 hours in video game time, Electro will have his revenge. At 20:59 in video game time, the entire game was getting ready to go to sleep for the night. Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were about to go to sleep. While they were getting their sleeping bags ready for bed, the boys overheard three of the game's racers, Virtual Adam, Virtual Ace, and Virtual Runt were playing a game of cards and they were talking. Virtual Adam was gossiping about how Virtual Matthew was using Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to make his game more popular. The boys felt betrayed and since they felt unwanted, they decided to leave the game in the repaired space pod. Before Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack got closer to the exit, they were caught in the Static Cats' tractor beam and they took the boys back to Electro's lair. The Static Cats placed Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack a force field-like cage. Electro was glad that he was able to meet his creators face-to-face. The boys did not recognize Electro until he showed the boys, his former game console. Electro then told the boys that in exactly five minutes, he'll have his revenge and once he gets back, he'll kill Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack. Luckily, Virtual Matthew found the boys in Electro's underground lair and freed them. Virtual Matthew took the boys to Gasket and Bolts' Workshop to tell them Electro's plan. His plan was to conquer and rule the arcade as their Video Game King. Before Virtual Matthew could warn the entire game about Electro's plan, Electro appeared and he wanted Virtual Matthew's crown of the game, in order for him to have the strength and power he needs to take over the game and then the arcade. Virtual Matthew refused. Electro said that if Virtual Matthew does not give up his crown, his creators will die. Virtual Matthew selflessly gave up his crown to keep his creators safe. Electro used his electrokinesis to remove the crown from Virtual Matthew and put it on his head, thus making Electro the false ruler of Matthew and his friends racing transformed. Without the crown, Virtual Matthew became ill and physically weak and he was made a glitch. The Static Cats were wondering why Electro got all of the power and they don't. Electro said that he was just using his minions to help them get this far in his plan and since Electro finally has his crown, he can rule the arcade in power, fame and riches. One of the Static Cats tried to grab Electro's crown but Electro threw them off of his arm and Electro painfully zapped them with his electrical pincer finger, leaving them dead. The boys had to stop Electro before he gets to Game Central Station and takes over every single video game. Matthew saw a tall safe dangling from a rope on the ceiling and above Electro. Matthew threw a knife at the rope and the safe fell on Electro and crushed him. Matthew and the others thought that Electro was dead but suddenly Electro started growing to his massive size. His electrical pincer finger became powered with more power and then Electro started to attack the entire game but luckily Gasket and Bolts were able to evacuate the game before anyone got hurt. Virtual Matthew was only one who couldn't escape because he was a glitch and glitches can't escape their games leaving Virtual Matthew trapped and imprisoned in his own game. Meanwhile Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were making sure that the citizens in the game were out of the game and safe. Electro saw the boys on the racing tower and Electro tried to murder all of the boys but Electro zapped the piece of debris that Matthew was standing on causing him to fall in a ditch. Electro said that after he kills Matthew, he'll kill Alex, Tysan and Jack by throwing them in the Video Game Graveyard which he opened up by using his sharp and deep claws. Virtual Matthew then had an idea of how to save his creators and to defeat Electro. Virtual Matthew asked Gasket and Bolts to tie and giant and sharp beam to his racecar. Electro was powering up his electrical pincer finger with all of his power and he was about to smite Matthew and kill him. Before Electro could do that, Virtual Matthew heroically came driving in his racecar with the beam attached and he jumped off of the ramp that he was driving on and Electro got painfully impaled in the gut. Electro got electrocuted by his pincer finger's electricity and he fell into the Video Game Graveyard and imprisoned there for eternity. With Electro gone for good, Virtual Matthew is saved, the Static Cats are on the good side, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack made home safely and most of all, the arcade is safe from Electro and his wrath. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Electro doesn't make a physical appearance in the cartoon series but he mentioned by different characters mostly the characters who had an enemy interaction with him.Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kings